sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica Uzumaki
'The Sentient Life' Veronica was originally born into the Sentient faction with her parents being Gods; Kyrdite and Goddess Symera. She also has a brother named Teshin. Veronica was the only Sentient born with proper future foreseeing abilities, meaning instead of seeing just one future that she only wanted to see, she saw every possible future for any person, place, thing etc, along with all of the small details to make a certain futurue come true. Veronica grew up watching what her parents did and what the rest of the Sentients did, treating the other 3 factions as lower life forms and this displeased the young soon to be Goddess. This started Veronica's hate for her own family and faction as she wanted to do something about, so she stayed back and kept to herself, thinking of ways to bring them down until one day she saw a proper future. A future where the Sentients are gone and erased from the minds of everyone on the Mortal World and where the Azures are in power. This was set in motation when Yuki and Saji Azure visited Kyrdite and Symera to settle a deal that offered both the Azure Family and the Sentients to share the leadership. When the two Gods refused and were about ready to lash out a battle against Yuki and Saji, Veronica stepped in and told her parents that she would handle things. She went and told the two Azure heads of her plan and told them to put their trust in her, also stating she's going to need a few months because in that time her full Goddess body will be at full power and activated because the only way to beat a Sentient is to be one yourself and the only way to beat a Sentient God/Goddess is to be on an even greater level than them or be a God/Goddess yourself. Saji and Yuki agreed and put their faith into Veronica, leaving the home and keeping to themselves for the time being. A few months go by as Veronica's Goddess body is now at it's fullest. She started wiping out the Sentient starting with lower ranked Sentients and worked her way up through the ranks. Finally she had reached her brother and parents in their own house as her and Teshin instantly charged into battle against each other. Veronica defeated and wiped out Teshin or so she thought as she turned to her parents for the final showdown. Knowing Veronica couldn't outclass her parents, she instead found a way to weaken them and seal their bodies and souls into tombs within the home. After all of that there was only one thing Veronica could do, throw the moon into the Void so that nobody could ever discover her treachry and erase the memory of the Sentients from everyone on Earth. She did this along with splitting her body into two bodies, One that wil be known and seen by everyone as "Veronica Uzumaki" and the other body will be her original 18 year old Goddness body, put into a special Sentient Cryopod deep within the Moon Palace, but before she did that, she commanded her Goddess body to reinvent her blood, give her Demon Blood and genes because her new life was going to start in the Underworld. After the Goddess body did so it was locked away and the moon tossed into the Void, along with a "fake" moon in it's place as Veronica then wiped the memories of the Sentients from everyone including Yuki and Saji's memory because she didn't want any loose ends or risk anything being exposed. Veronica then visited Yuki and Saji and told them that the factions needed leaders and convinced them to lead the 3 main factions thus setting the events that have taken place afterwards in motation. New Life: The Great Demon Sage Veronica Uzumaki was and the only Sage Demon- A demon that had mastery and control of the Underworld's first Aura. She was also the mother of Zeref Uzumaki and Etherious Bolt Uzumaki. Veronica was known in all 3 factions because her kindness towards other beings as she saw everyone as an equal. Veronica was respected as a very high class demon of the Underworld for she had wished that the Underworld would change and hope that one day Demons, Angels and Fallen Angels would coexist within the Mortal World as some sort of an alliance. She helped Serafall try and achieve this by slowly making deals with the Fallen Angels trying to keep peace between Demons and Fallen Angels. Veronica was also respected so highly because of her skills in combat and quick battle tactics. She knew the weaknesses of anyone she faced before they knew themselves which always gave Veronica the upperhand however she regrets being this way for she cannot figure out the weakness of her own power- Demon Sage Aura and because of this nobody else knew either, making it seem like it had no counter except death. When Veronica was young she had an acceptable amount of skill wielding the Sage aura already and because her parents died she only had herself to train the aura properly so she seeked helped by reading old books and scrolls about Sage Aura. The older she got, the stronger she got with the aura until finally she had full control of the Sage Aura. The word caught on quickly by other demons for she was the first demon in history to ever master Demon Sage Aura. Soon Veronica was challenged by many demons and she defeated all of them including Sirzechs Gremory, making her the first person to beat his Power of Destruction while the second was Bolt Uzumaki with his 30-Tails Transformation. As she got older she became close friends with Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka as she was willing to help them bring change to the Underworld. Later in life she fell in love and ended up having 2 sons Zeref and Etherious Bolt. Veronica was a loving mother to both of them however when Zeref was 10 and Etherious was 8 the legendary Demon Beast Atori had broken free into a rampage. Veronica and her family were caught up in the rampage and she decided to try and fight Atori but the beast's Ancient Demon Aura was very powerful and this forced Veronica to resort a last resort just to make sure her children were safe. Veronica casted Sage Chains onto Atori and while the beast was chained down she used Reaper Sage Seal- A Sage Aura only seal that trades the life of the caster in order to seal anything away into an object which at the time was demonic gourd. But before Veronica fully completed the seal she casted another spell onto both the Underworld, Heavens and the Mortal world erasing everyone's memories of her and her Sage Aura so that nobody else could use the Sage aura against the Underworld. However the only two people whose minds were not erased were her two sons. Veronica finished casting the seal and as soon as Atori was sealed her life was gone. Zeref and Etherious soon had help from a few demons move their mother's grave to an island (Now known as Uzumaki Island) as the island was granted very high level demon security and only those of the Uzumaki bloodline could find and enter the island. 'Walking Among the Living Once More' Before the Neo-Rebirth war began in Vale, Veronica was the final body brought back to life by Raiden's and Shorolath's dark necromany which at first didn't seem like a bad idea since for them she was a powerful key to hopefully win the war. However during the war when Veronica realized that Bolt, Etherious and Zeref were all fighting on the same side, against her, she had the biggest smile as she knew that one day she would see the three of them fighting together. Near the climax of the war when Crystal had fallen, Raiden and Shorolath being the final ones standing and Nerlath was badly weakened after killing off Raziel and taking a lot of hits from Bahamut, Veronica decided it was time to alter the spell that was put on her and change sides. Veronica was able to alter the necromancy spell by forcing her body to go through a second rebirth with a stronger soul using her Demon Sage Aura as this broke the Necromancy spell and made her fully alive once more as she stepped into winning side and help Bolt, Etherious and Zeref defeat the 3 remaining enemies. Just as Raiden and Shorolath were laying flat on their faces, Raiden spoke up in saying him and the other Dark Masters and Dragons no longer want this life style, intead they want to change it all and that is what ended the war. After the War Veronica began living a new life once more with her sons and Bolt within the Palace of Heros. She was also quite useful when it came to private debates between the Alliance Leaders and leading the Alliance into a proper direction. Veronica kept to herself for most of the time, trying to find ways to help the Alliance as she could see herself as a viable leader, but that came true when the events of the Sentients awakening to walk the Mortal World once more started. Veronica was key in getting the Sentients into a proper place after her foolish brother Teshin threw things into disaray and the Sentient Gods didn't make things better. Near the end of that the event and after the Azure family split up, Veronica with Bolt's help held a speech at the coast of Vale, casting both of their voices to all 3 factions saying that they need to rebuild what the Azures left behind and welcome her as a new leader to the Alliance as well as the Sentients becoming the 4th offical faction. 'Abilities' 'Demon Sage Aura' The Demon Sage Aura is the very first Aura in the Underworld. This aura alone is the most powerful for it could even rival Sirzechs' Power of Destruction and defeat him. It grants the user many abilities all at their fingertips. 'Sage Summoning' This is a different form of Demon Summoning allowing the caster to summon fourth the mightiest of demon beasts of the Underworld, all being enhanced by the Sage Aura. 'Sage Cloak' Veronica releases a shroud of Sage Aura around her body drastically increasing her speed and defense. Veronica's sight is also greatly enhanced allowing her to see far distances, see other auras within others almost functioning like a Sharingan. 'Elemental/Weather Casting' Veronica has all types of elements at her finger tips along with also calling upon the forces of nature to aid her in battle, ranging from high winds to Tornadoes in seconds. 'Sage Rengeration' Should Veronica be badly damaged such as a vital organ has been drastically damaged or a missing limb, she can instantly rengenrate it with ease. She can also pass this along to allies that are damaged the same way making her a very high class demon healer on par with Bolt Uzumaki and his Sage of Six Paths power. 'Weapon Duplication' Veronica is able to duplicate any weapon in exist and use it for her own with a Sage aura bonus of course. This can apply to weapons that even need "special" requirements as Veronica can bypass those types of restrictments and still wield the weapon with ease as if it was her own. 'Enhanced Demon Strength' Veronica's demon strength is 50 times stronger than a normal demon as she is able to lift and throw things 10 times her size with ease. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Neo-Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Gods & Goddesses Category:Sentients